When In Rome
by WisteriaClove
Summary: Rome has fallen and there's a beast on the loose. When all hope is lost who do you turn to? The Death Gods. Now it's up to the Shinigami to protect the survivors of Rome all whilst figuring out who and what the beast is and most importantly what it wants. AU –BYA/OC HITSU/OC – other pairings!


_So I was recently in an Ancient History seminar and I got a little inspired, so Instead of listening to microscopy and how much information poo can tell you about ancient society I was drawing up the plans for this story! Nothing too intense happens in this chapter but much more drama in the next one for sure. _

_Happy Reading_

_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, if I did GinRan would be together for ever! _

….

"Momo I've got a lot of paperwork that needs doing. I can't stand around here all day with you,"

"What do ya think Shiro-chan?" Momo inquired cheerfully ignoring him. His eyes snapped down to the sweet necklace she was holding against her sickly pale skin. He nodded his head somewhat appreciatively at the iridescent glitter of the fine golden chain set with small lapis lazuli stones.

"It's nice," he muttered offhandedly as she fingered the small bumps of the precious stones. "Momo," he tapped his foot on the floor, folding his arms peevishly over his muscular chest. "Did you hear what I said? I've got to get back to-"

"Yes, I heard you," she acknowledged setting down the necklace in favour of a silver bracelet with sweet floral carvings woven around it. "What about this?"

"Momo I'm the Captain of Squad 10 and I've got some work to do. So if you'll excuse me I'm go-"

"But Shiro-chan!" she grabbed his arm in her free hand looking crestfallen; she laid the bracelet back down on the market table so she could clutch is arm in both hands. "We always spend Sunday's together! And you cancelled on me last week, and the week before that, and the week before . . ." she trailed off the shine in her eyes fading.

Toshiro's heart started to wail unconventionally, after everything's she's been through and everything _he_ has done to her . . . he couldn't stand to see her this way. He reached out for a strand of her soft locks "Momo I-"

A light patter of toes landed on his outstretched hand. Distractedly he glanced down in unnoticeable surprise to see a hell butterfly fluttering patiently in his palm.

_URGENT CAPTAINS MEETING. ASSEMBLE IN MY OFFICE. NOW. – Soutaichou Yamamoto_

"I'm sorry Momo I have to go," he apologized hurriedly now wanting nothing more than to stay just so he could put the smile back on her face. She waved her hands quickly in front of her sad expression in a failed attempt at reassuring him that everything was fine and that she understood. "Next Sunday I'm all yours. I promise," her face lit up slightly at that notion.

"What are you still doing here Shiro-chan! Go! I'll see you later! " She scolded airily shooing him away as she turned her full attention back to the jewellery at hand.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you," he muttered taking his cue to leave. Toshiro leapt effortlessly up onto the tightly shingled roof of the closest market stall deciding the quickest way to get to the Soutaichou's office was by roof jumping. He began his dash, his mind clouded with visions of the sadness in his friend's chocolate orbs and the tears threatening to fall down her face. She has become so fragile though she won't admit it to anyone.

Hitsugaya muttered a variety of curses under his breath. Once upon a time he would have been able to cheer her up in an instant, but recently he's been so out of touch that he fears anything he says might trigger the tears to fall. Hitsugaya didn't know what to do and it was killing him inside.

Toshiro was so preoccupied with his own thoughts he didn't notice the white bloodied mare that was tamely grazing just outside the barracks of the Soutaichou's squad.

_**A few days earlier at a place a week's walk away from the Seireitei . . .**_

The villa was in a scorching panic.

Slaves running everywhere in search of their master. The destruction of priceless pottery and busks echoed throughout Carotella Villa. Viciria's heart was in agony, the pain of her heart threatening to leap from her chest was only amplified by the burning in her lungs no doubt caused by the waves of smoke flooding the villa.

Viciria was running as fast as she could, dodging the other slaves, peeking through every door. The more rooms she checked and found empty only made the panic in her chest scream louder. But she was able to deafen the thumping wails with the last reassuring strand of hope she could think of. _If I haven't found my mistresses body she could still be alive! _

Suddenly, there was a colossal growl that shook the floor on which they stood. The mini tremors and echo of ferociousness made her question how long she herself could remain upright and breathing. She hadn't realised she'd been frozen to the spot in fear until a warm reassuring hand thawed her out; enveloping her hand in his.

"Viciria! Finally I've found you; I need to get you out of here!" Her fretful eyes met those of Adolphus and the effect of calm was almost instantaneous. Adolphus Lepidus was a man she had known since the first day she arrived in the _A__nima__Societatis_. He was bold, handsome –in a somewhat rough way - and he loved her. He fought under Emperor Julius Cassius as part of the Praetorian Guard. In her eyes he was the best of the best. He was very much the noble wolf that his name claimed him to be.

"Adolphus . . ."

"Come Viciria, there's no time. It's not safe here," The strings of her heart wanted to be swayed by his silky voice and comforting words but her mind and the loyalty that her comrades admired of her were stronger.

"No I can't! I need to find my Mistress."

"Don't be foolish! You need to leave now!" He scowled trying to remain level headed.

"I can't leave without her!" She protested taking her hand out of his comforting lock. "Is the Emperor safe?" Viciria asked thinking only of Cybele; his daughter. The former gladiator's head dropped with shame, his fists balled at his sides.

"I was too late," he whispered fiercely, "The beast had already gotten to him by the time I had arrived,"

"Oh my Juno!" she gasped in shock. She stumbled back a step her eyes stinging. "That can't be . . ." she took another step back, Adolphus's deep brown eyes trained on her every movement.

"Viciria don't-"

She didn't get to hear the rest of his sentence as she had already run off. Had she been thinking more clearly maybe she would have run off with Adolphus but love and loyalty were the emotions possessing her body and driving her feet towards the thrashing sound of the wild beast.

…

The first thing she saw was her mistresses' body lying bloodied and bruised on the floor. It was beyond Viciria how she couldn't have noticed the elephant in the room but for her it seemed nothing existed expect for Cybele. That was until a blaring roar filled her ears as she was thrown into the far wall near her mistress. Her dusty robes bled red as a new laceration in her stomach seeped the hot warm elixir of vampires.

Collecting herself, she wobbled to her feet, for the first time meeting the eye of the beast. What she noticed first wasn't the cracked white mask, the gaping hole in its face or the tattered cloth they wore, but instead the tentacles protruding from its shoulders with niche blades dotted on each side. One grossly brown tentacle was raised mightily in the air as it readied itself to slice through her again. She shuddered on the spot too scared to move a muscle; she had never witnessed anything like this in the world before . . . this beast was truly the ugliest most terrifying thing she had ever seen.

It roared again and her blood curdled in her veins. _What do I do? _She glanced behind her at the bloodied body of her mistress surprised and relieved to find she could make out the faint heave (no matter how laboured) of her chest. _She's still breathing! She's still alive! _Viciria scurried over to her mistress fully prepared to protect her mistress until her last dying breath.

The beast was quickly advancing on her, flailing its tentacles wildly around destroying everything in its wake. She couldn't tear her eyes away from its face, it froze her to the spot leaving her defenceless. She wanted to fight, to run, to be able to do something, anything, but her nerves got the better of her. Instead leaving her trembling like the pitiful weakling she was.

"GRRRROWWWWAAARRRR" The beast cried and Viciria screamed as the sharp tentacle came down on her.

"You fool!" her eyes snapped open to see Adolphus standing beside her. His teeth grit in strain as his battle axe clashed with the tentacle of steel.

"You came after me . . ." she whispered tearfully her eyes reacting to his courageousness and her near death experience

"Of course I did stupid. I couldn't just let you die!" he grunted kicking the beast sending it flying a few feet away. It charged again.

"C-Cybele, she's still alive, but barely. Adolphus, I-I don't know w-what to do," she exclaimed trying to keep the tears out of her voice.

He sighed harshly as their weapons clashed once more.

"Outside my mare is waiting, there is some water and some supplies by her saddle. But most importantly there's a map," he explained groaning as he was struck in the shoulder. Viciria gasped moving towards him but he held up his hand and swung at the beast again. "That map will lead you to a place called the Rukongai," the beast screamed as Adolphus got a clean blow in its side, "follow the map further and you should reach the Seireitei. There you will be safe."

"But I-"

"Viciria take Cybele and go!" He roared as the beast struck him again, this time in the thigh.

"No, I can't leave you here!" she protested. He came to save her, she couldn't just leave him here . . . to die.

"You are so infuriating!" he growled though there was obvious affection in his voice. "I will hold off this beast as long as I can. You need to remember your duty and save Cybele." He always knew the right words to say to make his point. He was right, as a Slave to Cassius she was required to protect her mistress at all costs. But . . ._ how can I just leave him_

"Viciria when I have killed this beast I will find you, I promise. We _will_ be together,"

Viciria nodded, not trusting herself to say anything else without breaking down completely. Gently lifting her mistress's body with her new found adrenaline she slung her over her back to support the weight. She puttered towards the door careful not to hurt Cybele. She paused before leaving knowing despite what he said she might never see him again.

"Adolphus I-"

"I love you too," he murmured reading her mind. "Now RUN!"

…

_**Next time . . .**_

"_**Who are you?" Their eyes narrowed pointedly at her. **_

_I'm not sure I can do this! Will they even believe me?!____No, I need to do this. For Cybele!__** Viciria puffed out her chest unsurely and stood up straighter.**_

"_**I am Lady Viciria Cassius, the one and only daughter of Emperor Julius Cassius," **_

…..

**Few little things encase you didn't catch them. **

_A__nima__Societati__ is Latin for Soul Society_

_Adolphus means Noble Wolf_

_Adolphus is pronounced (A-Doll-Fuss)_

_This story is set after Aizen's defeat. _

_Viciria is pronounced (Ve-Seer-E-A) _

_Cybele is pronounced (Si-Bell)_

_MY OC are living in an Ancient Roman province that lives separately from the rest of the Soul Society – more will be explained in the next chapter. _

_Any comments, questions, or speculations are welcome! _

_Happy reading – Wisteria Clove_

_**. . . When in Roma . . .**_


End file.
